Sanctus
|related = AvarusFile Data: Vehicles.meta: Sanctus features the following lines of code to support the Sanctus being based on the Avarus, rather than the other way around. AVARUS_COVER_OFFSET_INFO BIKE_AVARUS_POV_CAMERA BIKE_AVARUS_POV_CAMERA |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = |modelname = sanctus |handlingname = SANCTUS |textlabelname = SANCTUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = chopper_3 |exhaustacceleration = chopper_3 |idle = chopper_3 |deceleration = chopper_3 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Liberty City Cycles Sanctus is a modified variant of the Avarus, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on October 28th, 2016, during the Vortex and Sanctus Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sanctus is a customized chopper based on the original Avarus, where it gains unique skull-themed parts that replaces some of the basic parts of various chopper-style motorcycles. The front fairing of the Sanctus is replaced by a large skull-shaped fairing with two eye-shaped headlamps, directly above the stem that connects the front forks with the rest of the motorcycle. The fuel tank is wrapped with a metallic piece resembling a rib-cage, with six "ribs" at each side of the tank. The chopper also sports unique metallic pieces resembling spider webs, which are located above both wheels (as a fender would do), front tubular frame and two other pieces wrapping the oil tank. The Sanctus also features Z-shaped handlebars and, like the Avarus, sports a round tail light on the left and a rectangle tail light on the right, with the vertically-mounted licence plate below the rectangle light. Additionally, some design features were based on modifications available for the Avarus, being the rear frame that looks similar to the "Sharp Tail Frame", a round oil tank identical to the "Custom Oil Tank" and the exhaust pipes identical to the "Phantom Exhausts". Conversely, it can be modified with "Double Chop Exhausts", which are the Avarus' stock exhausts. The Sanctus' stock rims are identical to the "Razer" custom rims, which were added as part of the Bikers update. As with many choppers in the update, the Sanctus is fitted with a protruding primary drive. This vehicle also sports unique red-glowing headlights acting as the red eyes glowing from the skull on the front of the bike. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Much like the appearance would suggest, It can accelerate like a bat out of hell. In fact, the bike seems to have so much torque, even from a stand still, it can easily burn rubber, and the performance seems to also improve from the standard Avarus. The stopping distance and turning radius are slightly improved, making for a surprisingly well performing chopper. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery LCCSanctus1-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. LCCSanctus2-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Additional advertisement. Sanctus-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sanctus on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Sanctus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Sanctus on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Sanctus-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Sanctus on Rockstar Games Social Club. Sanctus-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Sanctus on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,995,000, but only during the annual Halloween event. However, players that have purchased it can buy another one at any time of the year thereafter. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Halloween Surprise 2019 event. Trivia *The name of this vehicle is in Latin and can translate to "Ghost", reflecting the nature of this bike's appearance. **This name, combined with its skeleton look, may also be a reference to the motorbike belonging to the supernatural character , likely the one from the 2007 movie of , as this vehicle also took on a skeleton-like appearance. *Unless the player can purchase the Sanctus, this bike will not be shown from other non-customized bikes in Races. *The bike is currently the only vehicle to feature colored stock headlights that are not white or yellow; in this case, they are red. This makes this bike very easy to spot from the sky at night. *The default radio stations of the Sanctus are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Avarus - The stock model without skull or skeleton modifications. *Fränken Stange and Lurcher - Two other halloween-themed vehicles in GTA Online. References Navigation }}pl:Sanctus Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Choppers Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online